The guitar is one of a number of stringed instruments of similar though not identical construction. The object in the construction of all of these instruments is to provide a resonating hollow body, capable of taking up and enhancing the vibrational qualities imparted by a plucked, bowed or struck string.
The body of a conventional guitar normally consists of an hourglass-shaped side wall separating a top panel from a bottom panel. Bracing structure is provided inside the cavity thus defined, for purposes of rigidity and for purposes of enhancing the sound characteristics.